I Will Define The Things You Dream
by DashingJetBlack
Summary: Jack Swagger is feeling down about being viewed as the most irrelevant champ on the roster compared to his stablemate. However he realises his Show-Off buddy hasn't told him everything...Slash, Swaggler, M for Smut..


**_I Will Define The Things You Dream_**

_What is this? A new piece of work from me?_

_This idea literally came into my head this morning before I got up! Mainly due to the rather large gay following of, and criminal underuse of, the Show Off, #Heel gent himself, Dolph Ziggler in fiction._

_He of course appears in a couple of CC chapters as a regular straight player. Title taken from the lyrics of his theme song._

_Anyway hope you enjoy this one-shot...surprised more havent done this pairing!_

* * *

><p>Jack Swagger was sitting backstage fresh from his match at tonight's Raw house show, where once again, he'd lost.<p>

As a former World Champ, Jack was ecstatic when he'd found out he'd be taking the United States belt from fan favourite Zack in January. But since then he'd been booked into loss..after loss. His stablemate Dolph was the most dominant US Champ for years...he was even less relevant than most NXT jobbers.

He wasn't happy. He missed his glamorous missus and his young son terribly too. Vickie had been wonderfully supportive during his down moments (despite her nuclear heel heat she was of course quite a different person behind the scenes).

Jack sighed and began to peel off his sweaty singlet. He couldn't wait to get back to his hotel room, perhaps call up Catalina and just generally chill before going back out on the road tomorrow to the next town.

After slipping into a pair of sweatpants and an Oklahoma State University hoodie (some fans were very generous with their well-wishing gifts!) Jack zipped up his sports bag and made his way out to the car.

"Oh hey Jake!"

Jack's Smackdown equivalent and with a far more illustrious reign, Cody Rhodes was stood by the vending machine, still in his white clothes, and as ever, he was flanked by his little backstage sidekick, Josh Mathews the commentator who despite being reduntant here, always appeared at house shows to support his good friend, especially at Raw when Ted DiBiase wasn't around.

Jack admired Rhodes and DiBiase for being so open about their relationship at work, and for so long too.

"Hey," he said, smiling, "You had your matches yet?"

"Nope, waiting for A-Ry and Mason's tag match to finish," Cody replied, "You coming out for drinks afterwards?"

"No thanks, gonna get some shut-eye," Jack replied, "Thanks for the offer though...good luck."

"Thanks," smiled Cody.

Not that he was especially tired, drinks with those two just wasn't what Jack needed right now. They meant well but sometimes it was like being on the set of Queer As Folk when Rhodes and Mathews hit the cocktails!

Jack continued his way out of the venue. He wondered if Dolph was still here - he'd had one hell of a match with Sheamus earlier. His stablemate was so damn good in the ring, no wonder he'd been continuously pushed despite dropping the title currentlyin Jack's possession to Ryder.

He tapped a text to his iPhone.

_**To: Nicky**_

_hey man :) U still here?_

Dolph didn't take long to reply.

_**From: Nicky**_

_Yup...in the locker room...wanna hang out? Missing wifey? LOL_

Dolph was always quick-witted. Especially on that new YouTube viral show he was doing...some of the bitchy remarks the blonde came out with would have made Rhodes and Mathews blush.

Jack smiled to himself and padded back to the locker room. He opened the door and saw the smaller blonde, his unruly locks once more slicked back and still in his ring clothes. Shocking pink shorts again, and his Rhodes-rip-off hooded jacket still on. Jack often teased Dolph after his matches, calling him Afrohead due to his tendency to resemble the wild-man of Borneo once his matches were over.

"Got a date have we?" Jack snarked.

"What makes you say that?" Dolph responded.

"Well...you've tamed the Afro," Jack said, "Speaking of which, for Gods sakes man, do your roots...you look like a badger!"

"Sort your veneers out and get some that fit, lithpy," shot back Dolph.

"Who's the champ here?" the bigger man retorted.

"Oh yeah, your reigns so glorious you jobbed to Little Jimmy on Thursday Night Heat!" Dolph finished, his trademark smirk lighting his handsome face up.

Jack's face fell. Dolph realised he'd hit a nerve.

"Hey man,..sorry," he said, softening his voice, "You know I'm only messing."

"I know, I know," Jack sighed, "It's just well, it's almost like the only reason they stuck the belt on me was to get everyone to feel sorry for Ryder! May as well have left it on him or you...speaking of which, why are they making you look like Cody?"

"Cody and I are the future" Dolph said, shrugging, "I dunno, man. Hey, I got some beers up in my hotel room if you don't fancy having daiquiris forced down your neck courtesy of Rhodes and Mathews."

"Ah they tried to recruit you too?" Jack said, smiling.

"Yeah, those guys are a laugh but not tonight," Dolph said, grabbing his bag, "Shall we hit the hay then?"

"Yeah, why not," Jack said, picking his bag, "Shall we take my ride?"

Dolph nodded.

The two blondes were soon back in the smaller man's hotel room. Jack didn't question his Dolph didn't bother changing but he supposed he was just taking his Show-Off gimmick a bit further. Just as long as he didn't start doing headstands on the bed once he'd sank a few, that was fine.

Jack peeled off his hoodie and kicked off his sneakers as he made himself comfortable.

"Thinking of filming your topless Q & A?" snarked DOlph as he capped two bottles of Coors Light.

"Do you have a smartass comment for everything?" complained Jack.

"Been hanging out with Rhodes too much," Dolph said, "You pick it up."

He handed his buddy one of the bottles.

"How's your love life?" asked Jack, noticing that Dolph hadn't been picking up girls of late.

"Dry as Mizanin's Wrestlemania dreams," Dolph said.

"Meow...someone been sharpening his claws?" chuckled Jack.

Dolph just grinned and swigged his beer. Jack had to admit his buddy was a handsome guy, even with his questionable hair. At least he'd realised his mistake of going brunette. He'd looked like a cross between his little brother and a bigger Evan Bourne. And Jack had teased him constantly for it backstage.

"NAh man," Dolph said, necking his beer, virtually downing the lot, "Just been bored of the same old shit lately, know what I mean?"

"Not really, no," Jack said, confused.

"Look at Rhodes and DiBiase. Chicks dig them so bad...seriously man, you should see the stuff about them online...all that guff about RHodes banging that FCW announcers chick to cover it up...they'd wet themselves if they realised he was actually taking it up his ass from D'bo."

"Fuck man, do you have to be so graphic?" groaned Jack, taking a large swig.

"Not a homophobe are we, Jakey, boy?" Dolph said.

"No, what you goin' on about? Deebo and Rhodes are proper safe. And Mathews too. Is he gay? I know he does everything Rhodes tells him but you never see him with a date."

"Oh yeah, Mathews is queer," Dolph said.

"What makes you say that?" asked Jack, interested.

"A couple of years ago...me and him...one night in Florida," Dolph smirked.

The silence filled the room and was so tense you could probably slice it with a knife. Jack didn't know how to respond. He supposed Dolph with his sharp dress sense and bitchy tendencies (plus his older gimmicks which were REALLY suggestive to what team he batted for) had dabbled in all that malarkey but it just hadn't been talked about. And plus the whole 'E was so used to Rhodes and DiBiase (and Mathews) being open about thier gayness that nobody gave a flying fuck anymore who banged who.

But Dolph was one of Jack's best friends in this company and had been with girls too...how did Jack miss that little titbit?

"Surprised are we?" smirked Dolph.

"Well...yeah man, how long have you been...you know?"

"Years, man, years," Dolph continued, "I'm bi, Jakey, not an alien. Stop looking like I've just birthed a hand!"

No matter what the situation...that wit again.

"So why have you not been picking up chicks...fancy a hard pair of pecs instead?" Jack said.

"Maybe," Dolph said enigmatically as he got to his feet and padded to the minibar to uncap another beer. He returned to the bed and handed his friend the bottle.

"A toast," Jack said, grinning, "To my buddy and his coming out the hashtag closet?"

"Suits me," Dolph said, grinning back before drinking his beer.

"So when you gonna get your mullet trimmed?" Jack said.

"Off the hair!" Dolph said.

Jack found himself looking at his friend far more closely than he usually did...his trim body still bore a sheen of baby oil and sweat from his match earlier but he did also smell of Axe bodyspray.

Dolph was a good-looking guy, Jack wasn't gonna deny it.

But why was Jack looking at his friend like this...and why was he miffed about his one-night stand with that little twink Mathews?

"Why Mathews, though man?" he asked.

"Jakey, Jakey," sighed Dolph, "You won't understand. Hot wife, little kid...it's not your thing."

"I'm your buddy, talk to me," Jack said, "Too many backstabbers in this business...I thought me and you were cool."

"I didn't tell you at the time...thought you might be a bit funny about it...anyway it's not like I just sleep with dudes. I like girls as well."

"Yeah I know that...can never forget the time Reso said he caught you with your head between Barbie's legs...the office bicycle, man? Really? Really?"

"I was drunk, OK!" defended Dolph, "Tell you what though, wish we'd gone out with Rhodes and MAthews now...I'm horny as fuck."

"Sorry I'm so boring!" Jack said, springing up, "Don't let me hold you back, then!"

Dolph grabbed his arm.

"Wait...sorry dude...didn't mean it like that...it's just...been a while, y'know? And I know Mathews is still single...I kinda want some...awww man this is awkward!"

"You want cock instead of pussy tonight?" Jack snarked.

"Basically, yeah." Dolph said, blushing a little. Jack sighed and relented. He sat back next to the smaller blonde.

"How do you know who takes who in the ass with Rhodes and DiBiase?" asked Jack.

"Oh come on...you seen what Rhodes is like! He might be jacked as fuck these days but he's got bottom written all over him...he must like grabbing Deebo's ass when he fucks him..dayum!"

"Can't say I noticed!" Jack said, shaking his head. Oh man, this conversation was surreal!

"Surprised you've not asked more about it," Dolph said.

Jack didn't know what say to that. He resumed drinking his beer. Now they'd touched on the subject, he was also missing time in the bedroom. But he'd be back in Oklahoma soon.

"You ever been bicurious?" Dolph asked, gulping down his second beer in one and placing it on the side. He stretched his legs out and his arms behind his head, feeling quite comfortable now.

"Nope, can't say I have," Jack said shortly.

"You should give it a go sometime, don;t know what your missing," Dolph said, grinning.

"I'm fine, thanks." Jack said, "Man is there any good movies on this telly?"

Dolph shrugged.

"In that case, I'm gonna take a shower, I feel fuckin' gross, man."

Jack got to his feet and padded towards the bathroom.

"If you're gonna jerk off to some gay porn, now's your time," he said, winking at Dolph before locking himself in the bathroom.

He sighed and ran his hands through his highlighted hair. This was a lot to take in. His best friend, whom he thought he knew pretty well, had told him that he liked to fuck men from time to time. And if that wasn't enough, he'd also bedded a commentary boy. And the prettiest one at that! Jack supposed if he did swing that way, Mathews would be quite attractive. Little baby face, high-pitched voice, butter-wouldn't-melt demeanour.

He removed his sweatpants and switched the shower on before stepping his solid, Herculean frame into the warm water.

Dolph was also deep in thought on the bed. He'd wanted Jack for ages now. And when the tall man had text him earlier he couldn't believe his luck. He'd wheeled out the beers in his room line without thinking it through...lucky his minibar had some of that rat's piss in stock really!

He was hard now. He'd been sporting a semi from the moment jack decided to go shirtless. But Jack was married. And perfectly straight. No way would he even want to...

He pictured the strapping athlete taking a shower...rubbing soap down his long legs, his solid abs, popping pectorals and big arms...and that big fat ass. Wonder how stacked he was? With a model wife...probably very well stacked actually.

His cock was aching to be released from his pink trunks. Dolph knew that gays wanted on his ass. He played up to it by showing his booty off in shiny shorts that were cut perfectly to his frame.

The shower turned off and a minute or two later Jack appeared, white hotel-issue towel around his waist...ooh wet he looked even hotter. Like Daniel Craig but with better bone structure.

Jack had a bizarre look on his face. He was regarding Dolph in a manner the younger, smaller man hadn't seen before. Kinda like how a cheetah would scope out a juicy looking impala.

Was Jack checking him out?

This night was already too perfect and having Jack naked in a towel in his room was enough for Dolph right now. If Vickie could see 'em now!

"Come here," Dolph purred.

Jack didn't respond. He padded over to the bed and lay beside the smaller man. Blue eyes stared into blue eyes.

Jack had never kissed a guy in his life. But he couldn't imagine Dolph would be that much different. He had made up his mind. What happens in this hotel room...stays in the hotel room.

His lips pressed against Dolph's. The smaller man isntantly began to kiss back, making small whimpering noises in the back of his throat.

Jack broke the kiss.

"Fuck me Jakey...if that's how you kiss..." gasped Dolph, chest heaving.

"Shut up..show-off." Jack growled and resumed devouring the other blonde's mouth. Dolph was such a big-mouthed little bitch. The two blonde men rolled around the bed, grabbing at each other's hard bodies before ending up with Jack on his back, still with the towel just holding on, his hands groping Dolph's shapely behind through those bright plastic shorts. Dolph did have a good ass.

Jack had correctly guessed as well that when his friend went with a guy...he was the one being fucked...not doing the fucking.

Dolph was griding against him. Hard. The black jacket had been discarded and was tossed on the floor. Dolph moved downwards and ripped open the towel...gasping at the sight. Two gorgeous, hard, smooth thighs. And a considerable length of muscle. Jack was as hung as his singlets suggested.

Dolph licked the underside of Jack's hardon naughtily, shooting his trademark smirk at the big man.

"Want me to suck your cock, Jakey boy?"

Jack nodded and then gasped as the warm mouth engulfed him. FUck...this guy was GOOD...too good at this! He moaned...no way was he going to cum soon. No fucking way. He wanted to fuck Dolph.

"Told you I'm damn good," Dolph purred.

"You are..fuck..." gasped Jack.

"Now undress me." ordered the smaller man, kneeling up. His pink trunks were bulging. Jack knew how uncomfortable he must me. He sat up and hooked his thumbs gingerly into the waistband. He pulled them down those delicious thighs. Dolph was not wearing underwear.

"Commando?" Jack gasped. Dolph just smirked at him.

"Figured it was worth taking a chance," he hissed, enjoying the air rushing to his hardon.

Jack knew what he liked when he engaged in foreplay. He reached up and fondled Dolph's ballsac. The smaller man gasped.

"Oh yeah!" he breathed, "How did you guess...?"

Jack paused. He wanted to fuck him. He'd done anal before so he knew the basics. Just with a woman that was all. But with that bleached hair and round booty plus all the pink Dolph was verging on being a chick anyway.

Dolph removed his trunks, kneepads and boots so he was as naked as Jack. He lay back ontop of his conquest for the night and began to kiss him once more, relishing the skin-on-skin contact fully.

Jack was enjoying this far more than he could ever have hoped...a hard, solid body...all straight edges and muscle in place of soft feminine curves. And Dolph was so warm and...sexy.

And a fucking awesome kisser too.

He wanted inside that ass. But first..one latent bit of curiousity. He flipped them over so Dolph was on his back and began to kiss down that shiny, muscled body...before taking Dolphs dick into his mouth.

"Owww...mind the teeth," Dolph said.

It didn't taste that bad actually...and Dolph moaned a little so Jack supposed he was doing OK. He felt Dolph push his head away.

"We can;t be good at everything," he snarked.

Jack was about to retort when Dolph put his finger to his lips.

"Come on Jakey, don't you wanna fuck me?"

He rolled over so his back was facing Jack. He raised his body and began to seductively wiggle his ass at Jack.

"Like what you see, Jakey."

Jack grinned. He didn;t care right now. Dolph had a hot ass.

"Fuck hashtag heel...hashtag ass!" he said.

"Heard that before and yet from you its cute," Dolph said, "So why not fuck this hashtag ass?"

He rolled off the bed and padded to his sports bag, pulling out a condom and some lube. He tossed the rubber to Jack and began to squirt some lube on his fingers.

Jack just watched the smaller blonde prep himself...he supposed as a big lug he lacked the finesse required for this bit of sex! He unrolled the condom onto himself.

"How do you want it?" he asked. Now this was the bit that was alien to him...sex positions. Specifically gay ones. Missionary was a no-no. He wanted to make the most of Dolph's amazing ass.

"Doggie," Jack said, figuring that it was the easiest.

"Suits me," Dolph said, sinking to all fours, "Do me then...all-American American."

Jack took aim, resting a hand on Dolph's hip for support. Dolph pushed back..he missed.

"Fuck!" he hissed.

"Try again."

Jack did so.

And this time...OH WOW...the tight heat...fuck his friend was tight. Oh-so tight. Oh My. OH MY GOSH.

Dolph mewed with joy.

"Bit more Jakey. Bit more."

Jack honestly didn't know how long he could last in this incredible tightness. He pushed in futher...until the tip of his cock hit something and Dolph reared back, crying out.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Are you kidding...you found my fuckin' G-spot!" gasped Dolph, "Come on man, do me."

"If you insist," grinned Jack. He began to thrust in and out...the smaller blonde moaning and gasping some more. He rested his hands on Dolph's hips now he was comfortable..

Dolph was in heaven...Jack was good...perhaps it was more the fact that he was forbidden fruit that was turning Dolph on more but...OH. My. Days...he was so good...

"OH yeah! OH YES!" he cried.

Jack couldn't last. Fuck...Dolph was so tight...He began to pound quicker and harder...feeling his body tingle...he was gonna come...gonna come...

He made to pull out.

"Oh no," Dolph moaned, "You better fuckin' get me off."

"Oh c'mon...I'm fucking close!" complained Jack.

"Pull out, I'm gonna ride you until you break," Dolph said.

Jack did so. Dolph whipped around and shoved him flat on his back before straddling him. Jack was powerless as the tight ass once more engulfed him. Now he was going to look at the man he was fucking.

"Come on Jake...come on...fuck me," gasped Dolph, "Oh yeah...SO deep.."

"Shut up talking!" moaned Jack reaching up to take his buddy's hands, locking him in place...letting his strong hips do the work.

Dolph may have stopped talking but he certainly wasn't quietening. He was getting louder...and louder...and louder...Jack hoped he didn't turn out to be a screamer.

Dolph's body went rigid as he finally let out a scream. And he erupted hard over Jack's abs...it was so wrong for Jack yet so hot...to see a man cum all over him...whilst he was buried in said man's ass...that sent him over too.

"OOHH! OH! NNNF!" he growled as he came undone, still squeezing Dolph's hands with his own.

"Thank you Jakey, thank you," gasped Dolph, breaking their hold and leaning down to kiss Jack.

"You're welcome..I guess," Jack said, as with a loud popping sound, Dolph climbed off him and lay beside him.

That had been amazing. An experience. But amazing.

"You're amazing," Dolph said, echoing Jack's thoughts.

"Not so bad yourself dude," Jack said, grinning as he wriggled over and pulled the duvet up, "Come here."

Dolph slipped in beside the big man and made himself comfortable. His slicked hair was starting to go Afro-like once more.

Jack attempted to tame it but he was too spent and was soon falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the most inspired ending but I realised it was getting rather long for a one-shot! Been on a bit of a Ziggles kick of late (he has got a nice ass, but questionable hair! Who agrees with me?) so I thought I'd contribute some hashtag slash.<strong>

**I couldn't resist hinting at Champs Choice here with Josh and Cody as friends, though it's not notally in that universe but in a similar one.**

**Hope you liked this as something different anyway! New chapter of CC coming soon as well!**

**xxx**


End file.
